


NOMURA FINALLY SHOWED US THE FORBIDDEN VV PIC

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Owo uwu owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: im just bored as fuck rndont mind me
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	NOMURA FINALLY SHOWED US THE FORBIDDEN VV PIC

i banged thru the se hq door w a bunch of rabid mob

"nani the fuck" said a man w black hair and wear jorts n blacc clothes

his name is nomuwura

"nomuwa we r here 2 protest" i said 

"abt what i am v busy"

"idc if u r u have teh pic rigt?" i say as more ppl barge into the room

"what pic?"

"the pic. ice cream pic. u know???"

"oh the vanitas and ventud one?"

"YEAH!!!111!!!!!" i ay and the crowd cheered. 

"omg wbat wtf"

"nomuwura pls show us the pic we r starving 4 content well pay pls just shwo us"

"well ok"

then he show us the photo mode pic

theres hd vanitas too

without the mask

i am fed

"ty sm nomura :DDDD" i say

"ye np uwu" said nomura then he turns into liek his ultimate form

his hair tured white and his eyes r gold now

"omg who r u what did u do 2 nomura" said me

"haah u stupid child i AM nomura im his tru form"

"yo wtf gucci"

then we all leave

it was then january 2020 i bought re mind

i played it untill the fajitas death scene

"its bcs that i am daekness that u biyth vould be light"

i ebgan crying tears of counles this is so saad

butt then...

"vanitas no dont die ur so sexy aha"

said vnetus

i dont remember this pat being in the gayme

"omg ty king" vnanitas replied

"np :)"

then they started kissing 

omg i cant believe this

not only did nomuwa showed us forbidden vv pic he also mad eit andgame

what a king we stan him


End file.
